Blog użytkownika:TigresseBlanche/TigresseBlanche
TigresseBlanche imię - pokazuje z kogo perspektywy jest dany rozdział. Milego czytania ❤ *Rozdział 1 KARINE Siedziałam w ciszy patrząc w okno. Jest sobota, 7 rano, a ja oczywiście musiałam obudzić się wcześniej, bo po co odpoczywać w weekend? Postanowiłam nie leżeć bezczynnie w łóżku. Wstałam, poszłam do łazienki wykonać standardowe poranne czynności po czym wróciłam do pokoju i podeszłam do lusterka. Bywało gorzej... ''Wzięłam szybko szczotkę i zrobiłam sobie kucyka. ''Od razu lepiej! ''Uśmiechnęłam sie do siebie i rozpoczęłam przeszukiwanie szafy w celu odnalezienia czegoś do ubrania. Ostatecznie miałam na sobie biały T-shirt i dżinsowe ogrodniczki, a do tego moje ukochane czarne trapki. Już miałam zejść na dół na śniadanie, ale zatrzymał mnie mój dzwoniący telefon. Spojrzałam na ekran lekko zdziwiona, lecz po chwili odebrałam. - Cześć Karine! - krzyknęła. - No cześć Alya. Coś się stało, że dzwonisz o tej porze? - ziewająco spytałam przyjaciółkę. - A coś się stało, że już nie śpisz? - zażartowała brunetka, w sumie się jej nie dziwie... Jednak nie jestem rannym ptaszkiem. - Przecież jest ostatni weekend wakacji! Wraz z Mari chcemy zorganizować dziś jakieś spotkanie. Co ty na to? - spytała Alya, a w tle można było usłyszeć Marinette, co chwilę mamroczącą abym się zgodziła. - W sumie... Czemu by nie. A kto będzie oprócz nas? - w sumie chciałam usłyszeć tylko jedno imię... - No to tak... Nino, Juleka, Alix, Rose, Kim, Max, Nathanaël, a i oczywiście Adrien! - Co?! Nie mówiłaś mi, że go zaprosiłaś! - wykrzyknęła Marinette. Przez chwilę słuchałam jak moje przyjaciółki się "kłócą", a bardziej Marinette krzyczała, dlaczego Alya nie powiedziała jej o nim wcześniej, że przecież ona musi iść na zakupy, bo potrzebuje nowej sukienki, aby przypodobać się Adrienowi. Po jakimś czasie Mari się uspokoiła, a ja nareszcie mogłam zadać Alyi nurtujące mnie pytanie... - Ykhm... Alya... Czy to już wszyscy? - zapytałam przyjaciółkę. - Na śmierć bym zapomniała! Nie martw się, Philippe też idzie... - Alya powiedziała to tak jakby od początku wiedziała, że tylko o to mi chodzi, ale nie chciałam dać tego po sobie poznać. - Nie o niego mi chodziło! Ja po prostu go lubię... J-jak ciebie czy Mari oczywiście! J-jak kumpla! ''- tak Karine... wmawiaj to sobie dalej... - ''Alya ja już kończę. Yyy, no, bo.. Mama mnie woła na śniadanie! Zadzwonię później! - rozłączyłam się nie dając jej możliwości odpowiedzi. Podeszłam szybko do lustra... Wiedziałam... Wyglądam jak pomidor... Tak właśnie kończy się rozmowa o Philippe... -- *Rozdział 2 KARINE Po rozmowie z Alyą zeszłam na dół żeby zrobić śniadanie. Rodzice już w pracy, a mój brat Blaise ma dziś zawody więc pewnie już wyszedł. Wyciągnęłam mleko, płatki i zrobiłam sobie chyba najprostsze danie świata. Po skończonym posiłku wróciłam do swojego pokoju, aby omówić z dziewczynami nasze dzisiejsze spotkanie. Jakąś godzinę później już wszytko było ustalone, ale raczej to one rozmawiały, a ja mówiłam tylko "tak" lub "nie", dla mnie nie było ważne co będziemy robić, ale to żebyśmy się dobrze bawili. Stwierdziłyśmy, że spotykamy się wszyscy w parku o 15:30, najpierw pójdziemy na pizze do pobliskiej pizzeri, a następnie przejdziemy się gdzieś, po to żeby w spokoju porozmawiać i pobyć ze sobą . Alya stwierdziła, że weźmie aparat, żeby uwiecznić nasz prawie klasowy wypad na miasto. Popatrzyłam na zegarek. Dochodziła 11:15, miałam jeszcze dużo czasu więc postanowiłam się czymś zająć. Wreszcie wzięłam ołówki i kartkę, postanowiłam narysować obrońców Paryża - Biedronke i Czarnego Kota. W trakcie rysowania zaczęłam się zastanowiać, jak to jest mieć takie podwójne życie, jak oni sobie radzą z tym wszystkim, jak to jest możliwe, że nikt ich jeszcze nie rozpoznał? Każdy chciał poznać ich tożsamość, lecz Alya pobija wszystkich jeżeli chodzi o jej obsesję na temat biedronki... W sumie jeśli chodzi o obsesję... Marinette i "jej" Adrien. Uwielbiam tą dziewczynę jest moją przyjaciółką, ale czasem mam ochotę nią tak potrząsnąć mówiąc ''Mari to tylko chłopak, człowiek jak każdy inny. Po chwili już całkiem zatraciłam się w moim rysowaniu i rozmyśleniach, aż wreszcie wybudził mnie dzwonek do drzwi. Lekko się wzdrygłam i sprawdziłam szybko która godzina. 13:35 no nieźle Karine... Odruchowo przeglądnęłam się w lusterku, rozpuściłam włosy, przeczesałam je i zeszłam na dół krzycząc po drodze do niewiadomo kogo, że już otwieram. Sięgnęłam za klamkę i otworzyłam drzwi. - No cześć Karine, jak tam, wszystko już dobrze? - powiedział Philippe, patrząc na mnie tymi swoimi szarymi oczami. Czemu ja nie mogę mieć takiego spokojnego koloru? Żółte... Kto mnie tak nienawidził i obdarował mnie takim kolorem tęczówki. - Cześć Philippe. Taak wszystko dobrze. Co cię do mnie sprowadza? - spytałam lekko zdziwiona, bo naprawdę nie miałam pojęcia co on tutaj może robić. - Alya powiedziała, że trochę gorzej się czujesz i spytała czy mógłbym po ciebie przyjść, zanim pójdę do parku. No i oto jestem! - zaśmiał się triumfalnie jakby wykonał jaką misję. - Hmm, to miło z twojej strony, ale spotkanie w parku jest dopiero o 15:30 czemu jesteś tak wcześnie? - zamiast się cieszyć to ja go wypytuje... Czasem mam ochotę palnąć się w ten mój łeb. - Emm... 15:30? Yyy... Alya pisała mi, że jest o 14, dziwne... - no i zagadka rozwiązana... Ach ta moja kochana Alya, zawsze pomocna nawet jak jej mi nie potrzeba. - Pewnie jej się coś pomyliło. Ale no cóż nic się chyba nie stało, prawda? Wejdziesz? - spytałam lekko się rumieniąc, a gestem zaprosiłam go do środka. Gdy tylko wszedł zamknęłam za nim drzwi. Czułam jak mój rumieniec już znika. W przeciwieństwie do Mari potrafię rozmawiać i zachowywać się normalnie przy chłopaku który mi się podoba. Zaprosiłam Philippe do pokoju gościnnego, a sama poszłam na chwilę do kuchni w poszukiwaniu ciastek i czegoś do picia. Po chwili już wchodziłam do pokoju. Oczywiście niechcący kopnęłam w kanapę i jedno z ciastek spadło szatynowi na głowę. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale ta sytuacja bardzo nas rozśmieszyła i przez chwilę śmialiśmy się z mojej niezdarności. Siedziałam z chłopakiem jakąś godzinę, rozmawialiśmy o szkole, o Paryżu, o super bohaterach. Niestety wreszcie musiałam przerwać naszą rozmowę, bo zostało nam mało czasu do spotkania, a ja się jeszcze nie przygotowałam! Zostawiłam chłopaka na jakieś 15 minut, a w tym czasie poszłam się przebrać. Ogrodniczki zmieniłam na krótkie czarny spodenki, a białą zwykłą bluzkę w moją ulubioną koszulę w tym samym kolorze. Zobaczyłam jeszcze na włosy - chyba jedyne co w sobie lubię. Długie zawsze lekko kręcone, naturalnie rudo-brązowe to jest to. Gdy już skończyłam się przeglądać wzięłam szybko klucze, torebkę i zeszłam na dół. - No to możemy już iść - uśmiechnęłam się do chłopaka, który już stał przy drzwiach. - Ładnie wyglądasz - powiedział Philippe, gdy ja pisałam kartkę do rodziców z informacją co robię i o której wrócę. - Dz-dzięki - powiedziałam czując, że twarz zalewa różowy kolor. - Chodźmy, bo się spóźnimy! - krzyknął wesoło szatyn poczym gwiżdżąc wyszedł z mieszkania. Po chwili zamykałam już drzwi na klucz i obok chłopaka ruszyłam w stronę parku. -- *Rozdział 3 PHILIPPE Szliśmy w ciszy do parku. To właśnie ta cisza mnie najbardziej dobijała... Dlaczego ona nic nie mówi? Wygląda na... Smutną? Może to ja powiedziałem coś nie tak zanim wyszliśmy? Przecież ja tylko powiedziałem, że ładnie wygląda, to źle? Ale jak mógłbym jej tego nie powiedzieć? Przecież wyglądała ślicznie... W sumie jak zwykle... ''No w końcu wziąłem się w garść i się odezwałem. - Emm... Coś ty taka cicha? Wszystko w porządku? - jestem idiotą... Nie mogłem znaleźć jakiegoś tematu... Widać przecież, że nie jest w porządku... Czy ja zawsze mówię , a potem myślę?! - Co? A tak wszystko dobrze, po prostu się zamyśliłam nic takiego - uśmiechnęła się... Uff.. Od wzajemniłem uśmiech, już chciałem coś powiedzieć aż nagle usłyszałem głośny krzyk dobiegający z naprzeciwka, lecz nie widziałem co się dzieje. Po chwili nasłuchiwania skąd dobiegają te głosy poczułem jak ktoś łapie mnie za rękę. Odwróciłem się, a Karine patrzyła na mnie przerażona. Musiałem działać. Mocniej ścisnąłem dłoń dziewczyny i pobiegłem do najbliższego zaułka. Stanęliśmy przy ścianie, brunetka coraz mocniej trzymała moją rękę, bała się... Osobiście nie odczuwałem strachu, a bardziej niepokój. Krzyki stawały się głośniejsze i częstsze. Nie wiedziałem co się dzieje, ale byłem pewny jednego to nie jest nic dobrego... - Karine, poczekasz tu na mnie chwilę? Ja za zaraz wrócę dobrze? - usiłowałem powiedzieć to jak najspokojniej, aby jeszcze bardziej nie denerwować dziewczyny. - A-ale gdzie t-ty idziesz? - głos jej strasznie drżał, nie wiedziałem co zrobić by się uspokoiła... - Schowaj się za tamtym kontenerem, tam nikt Cię nie zobaczy. Nie wychylaj się. Ja idę zobaczyć co się dzieje, zaraz wrócę - gdy to powiedziałem dziewczyna puściła moją rękę, skinęła głową i poszła w wyznaczone miejsce odprowadziłem ją wzrokiem i pobiegłem w stronę miejsca skąd było słychać krzyki. W czasie biegu ktoś mnie zatrzymał swoim mamrotaniem... Schowałem się w zaułku i zajrzałem do kieszeni kurtki. - Nie znam się na ludzkich zwyczajach czy coś, aleeee czy dziewczynę wypada zostawiać wśród śmieci? - odezwało się mały szop. Konkretnie był to Litte, moje kwami. Jakieś dwa tygodnie temu, wracałem z treningu, gdy sięgnąłem do plecaka po telefon i słuchawki, lecz oprócz nich znalazłem tam pudełeczko, nie wiedziałem skąd ono się tam wzięło, ale wiedziałem, że napewno nikt sobie plecaka nie pomylił, a owa rzecz została konkretnie podrzucona mi. Takie małe pudełko, a tak bardzo zżerała mnie ciekawość, że aż pobiegłem do domu i z prędkością światła otworzyłem je. W środku znajdował się biały zegarek, a z jego tak jakby wnętrza wyleciał mały szopek. Moja pierwsza reakcja na widok tego stworzonka była dość... Śmieszna. Najpierw zacząłem krzyczeć, później bacznie obserwowałem każdy ruch latające szopa, gdy już się naoglądałem, kwami przemówiło. Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że słowo "cześć" umie tak wystraszyć... Gdy się uspokoiłem Litte wytłumaczył mi kim jest i po co tu przybył, że ja jestem jednym z wybranych, jak będę gotowy to dołączę do Czarnego Kota i Biedronki. Dużo rzeczy nie zrozumiałem od razu, ale za to po założeniu zegarka na rękę i wypowiedzeniu jednego zdania stało się coś niezwykłego. Gdy powiedziałem "Litte, wystawiaj ogon" kwami zostało wciągnięte prze zegarek, który zmienił swój kolor na szary, a tarcza ze wskazówkami zmieniła się w czarny pysk szopa na białym tle, na pyszczku znajdowały się trzy świecące elementy - oczy i nos. Zauważyłem jak moje ciało pokrył kostium o umaszczeniu szopa, na twarzy pojawiła się czarna maska, włosy zostały tak jakby rozczochrane nawet zmieniły kolor na popielaty, na głowie pojawiły się też szopie uszy. Miałem także puszysty, szary, pręgowany ogon, a u pasa znajdowały się dwa szaro-czarne kije bojowe, jak mi tłumaczył Litt można je było łączyć, aby powstał jeden długi. Mimo, że pierwszy raz miałem je w ręce od razu umiałem się nimi posługiwać. Po tym dniu zacząłem trenować z moim kwami, chciałem jak najszybciej dołączyć do Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Litte nauczył mnie też jak posługiwać się moją mocą - "Cwany Manewr" polegał na tym, że po wypowiedzeniu tej formuły i złączeniu moich kijów zaczynają one świecić, dzięki temu przy ich kręceniu jestem w stanie zahipnotyzować osobę znajdującą się naprzeciwko. Przydatne chodź w przeciwieństwie do Biedronki czy Kota, po użyciu mojej mocy, przebranie znika po 3 minutach... - Litt nie teraz! To moja szansa żeby pomóc Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotu! A Karine... Ona jest tam bezpieczna... - powiedziałem, ale nie byłem zbytnio pewien czy dobrze robię idąc na tą walkę. - Phill, jak chcesz tylko wiesz, że... - zaczął, kwami, ale mu przerwałem. - Litte, wystawiaj ogon! - uśmiechnąłem się do mojego kwami, a ten tylko przewrócił oczami i wszedł w zegarek. -- *Rozdział 4 KARINE Szliśmy w ciszy do parku. Nie potrafiłam w żaden sposób rozpocząć rozmowy, nic mi nie przychodziło do głowy. Może to przez to, że był u mnie w domu? Nie wiem co to ma do rzeczy, ale dziwne się z tym czuje... Myślałam tylko o tym, żeby jak najszybciej dojść do parku, żeby tą ciszę ktoś przerwał. Po chwili z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie głos mojego towarzysza. - Emm... Coś ty taka cicha? Wszystko w porządku? - chyba on też miał dość tej niezręcznej sytuacji. Może faktycznie po mnie widać, że coś jest nie tak? - Co? A tak wszystko dobrze, po prostu się zamyśliłam nic takiego - odpowiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się nieśmiało... Nagle z naprzeciwka usłyszałam przeraźliwy krzyk. Wiedziałam, że znów dzieje się coś złego. Nienawidziłam tego. Tych krzyków. Zawsze wolałam być wtedy w domu, a teraz? Byłam prawie w samym centrum tej katastrofy. Nie wiedziałam co robić nie mogłam przecież panikować, Czarny Kot i Biedronka sobie poradzą i wszytko wróci do normy... Zauważyłam jak Philippe zamyślony patrzy w miejsce skąd dobiegają krzyki. Złapałam go za rękę. Chyba było po mnie widać, że się boję... Chłopak spojrzał na mnie zmartwiony, mocniej chwycił mą dłoń i pobiegł do jakiegoś zaułka. Krzyki były głośniejsze... Nawet nie zauważyłam, że dalej trzymałam Philla za rękę, którą przez strach coraz mocniej ściskałam... - Karine, poczekasz tu na mnie chwilę? Ja zaraz wrócę dobrze? - nie rozumiałam o co mu chodzi... Co on chciał zrobić? - A-ale gdzie t-ty idziesz? - mój drżący głos już do końca zdradził jak bardzo się boję... - Schowaj się za tamtym kontenerem, tam nikt Cię nie zobaczy. Nie wychylaj się. Ja idę zobaczyć co się dzieje, zaraz wrócę - puściłam jego dłoń, skinęłam głową i posłusznie poszłam się schować tam gdzie wskazał. Wszystko będzie dobrze, wszystko będzie dobrze - te słowa powtarzałam jak mantre. Zaraz pojawi się Czarny Kot i Biedronka i wszystko naprawią. Zamknęłam oczy, a rękami zasłoniłam uszy. Nie chciałam już widzieć, ani słyszeć tego co się tam dzieje... Mimo wszelkich starań, usłyszałam cichy i piskliwy głosik - Karine nie bój. Musisz być silna. Od dziś spocznie na tobie wielka odpowiedzialność. Nie możesz się poddawać - po tych słowach natychmiast otworzyłam oczy, ale nikogo już nie było... Jednak przede mną pojawiła się jakaś książka, a na niej leżało małe pudełko. Ciekawość wzięła górę nad strachem. Pudełko schowałam do kieszeni, książkę natomiast wzięłam do ręki. Wyglądała jak jakaś starożytna księga, otarte brzegi, lekko przetarta okładka. Mimo małych zniszczeń napis oraz kolorowe elementy wyglądały jak nie dotknięte ręką czasu. Na środku okładki był wygrawerowany mieniący się na kolorowo napis "Miraculum - Historia Bohaterów". Sam tytuł był bardzo tajemniczy, ale zachęcał do dalszego czytania. ''Miraculum? Biedronka i Czarny Kot mają Miracula... O co tu chodzi? ''Szybko otrząsnęłam się z moich rozmyślań i otworzyłam na stronie tytułowej, to co tam wyczytałam jeszcze bardziej mnie zdziwiło... ''Witaj Karine! '' ''Trzymając tą księgę masz dostęp do tajników starożytnej wiedzy o Miraculum. Jesteś kolejnym posiadaczem Miraculum Białego Tygrysa twoim zadaniem jest zgłębianie i ochrona tajemnic tej księgi. Na swojej drodze spotkasz także innych posiadaczy Miraculum. Tylko z nimi możesz podzielić się odkrytą wiedzą. Księga swą zawartość pokaże TYLKO osobie posiadającej Miraculum, LECZ ów osoba musi mieć dobre zamiary inaczej księga się nie otworzy. Bądź silna młoda damo, masz w sobie wielką moc, nie pozwól żeby strach tobą zawładnął... '' ''Mistrz Mirr - pierwszy posiadacz Miraculum Białego Tygrysa. Już chciałam czytać dalej, lecz usłyszałam, że ktoś mnie woła. Natychmiast wstałam i schowałam książkę za plecami. Wyszłam ze swojego ukrycia i miło zaskoczona spojrzałam na idącego w moją stronę Philippe. Zauważył, że wyszłam z ukrycia pobiegł do mnie i się do mnie przytulił... Objęłam go tylko wolną ręką, bo drugą miałam wciąż zajętą przez książkę. Po chwili Phill się ode mnie odsunął. Widziałam, że jest nieco zakłopotany... - Wszystko w porządku? - spytał się niepewnie, ja tylko uśmiechnęłam się szczerze. - Tak wszystko jest dobrze. Gdzie ty byłeś przez ten czas? - po tym pytaniu widziałam, że jeszcze bardziej się zestresował niż kilka chwil wcześniej. - To znaczy... Gdy tam pobiegłem to... Był tam taki stwór który zmieniał ludzi w takie lodowe posągi i... On mnie dorwał! Zamienił w taki posąg, ale na szczęście Biedronka i Czarny Kot wszystkich uratowali, a i pojawił się nowy bohater! Przedstawił się jako Szop, całkiem nieźle sobie radził... Karine? Słuchasz mnie? Ej! Co chowasz za plecami? - byłam tak zamyślona trzymaną książką, że nawet nie słuchałam tłumaczenia Philla. - Ymm, książkę... Znalazłam ją tutaj, bardzo mnie zaciekawiła więc ją wzięłam - wyciągnęłam księgę za pleców i mu ją pokazałam. Przecież i tak jej nie da rady otworzyć więc nic się nie stanie... - Mogę zobaczyć? - po jego wyrazie twarzy można było dostrzec, że go też bardzo ciekawiła zawartość księgi. Podałam mu książkę i ku mojemu zdziwieniu mógł ją otworzyć... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach